elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trainer
sorting How should this list be sorted? Should it be by city, then alphabetical by skill? Or by skill, then city? I think it should be first sorted by skill (putting "Heavy Armor" as H, not A), then by city where the trainer is located. --Rhiadri 00:50, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I would say first by skill then by level. I dont know about the rest of you, but I'm always looking for a certain skill - not whats in the city I am in (traveling is easy). --ShakataGaNai 02:34, 30 March 2006 (CST) I would say it should be sorted Like Skill - *Level: Trainer, Location in City. I dislike a table. Because it's to hard to edit and not very clearly by viewing --yap_joinTs 23:22, 29 March 2006 (CET) I don't think it's too hard to edit. Just copy and paste the whole section, then fill in the spots with the new information. DavimusK 14:30, 31 March 2006 (CST)DavimusK I ended up just doing it: . I made the first occurance of the skill a link to the skill page and I linked in all the city locations. I also sorted it: then then . --IgorVT 20:00, 31 March 2006 (EST) Quest Spoilers I suggest we move all master trainer quest information aside from who the master trainers are, to a new page detailing that quest as any other. This will allow easy linking from the quests page, will keep any quest spoilers off of the trainers page, and will clean up the trainers list. The quests are small, but most likly deserve their own page if they dont have one already, due to the current precedent in the how all other quests are handled. Possible copyright issues I noticed that someone had said Kud-Ei trains illusion. I was in Bravil and needed some illusion training, so I went to her. Turns out she doesn't. I don't know where that claim came from, but I doubt that entry was made through first-hand knowledge. I suspect information on this list was taken from somewhere else, and there could be a copyright issue if that source didn't authorize it. --Norseman 18:47, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :It might not necessarily be a copyright issue because you didn't experience something someone else has. Although I haven't gone to check myself (yet), there are a few things I can think of off the top of my head that could explain why she can't train you: :# You need to be a certain level, skill level, have certain fame/infamy, or something etc. :# (More likely) You need to be part of the Mages Guild. :# She has to like you (disposition-wise, though I'm not sure about that). :I'll check once I can get around to it. 18:57, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::I have 50+ fame, I am a conjurer in the mages guild, and I raised her disposition to 100 with a spell just before talking to her. I found a possible source for this info from http://faqs.ign.com/articles/699/699097p1.html#trainers and I'm going to ask them where they got that from. They claim a copyright, so they might be the source. UPDATE: Nevermind, I hit a dead end. They got it from http://faqs.ign.com/articles/699/699352p1.html and there's no way to contact the author. He doesn't claim copyright ownership or give citations. --Norseman 19:00, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ahh okay, sounds alright then. Good job with trying to get to the source, though. Lastly, if it's something that can be found in-game (let's say I do find it), or can be found from the Construction Set, than it's no problem. 20:41, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Table Layout How would I do this in wiki coding? --DragonWR12LB 05:33, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :Here you go: :Results in this: : :Hope that helps! See: Tables. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 13:00, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Before FA confirmation... What about the trainers that come through the plug ins? I know that the Thieves' Den has four trainers. Security, Sneak, Speechcraft, and Marksman. Should they be left out because they are only a plug in? Or should we include them. I tried adding another trainer, but the cells move below the picture and it ruins the balance. ~+~ Dragon of the Imperial 15:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Include them. Do so in another table below if necessary, with a sub-heading. \*\ Hellhound43 15:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Content Moving Needed ASAP This page's contents either need to be moved to a Trainer: Oblivion page or this page should have general information on trainers in all games. This one doesn't even mention those in Morrowind. This needs to be changed. Pronto. The title of this article is very misleading. Remember, Oblivion isn't the only Elder Scroll, nor the first (nor is it the best). If need be I will do it myself, but I'd rather have someone more experienced do so. Retardedmoose (talk) 00:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't agree with you more. How should we set it up? Personally, I think we should: #Rename this article "Skill Trainer". That seems to make more sense to me on many levels, not to mention, it will match the Skill trainer categories already set up #Set up this article so it covers the topic of Skill Trainers as a general topic, like you said. #Move all other Skill Trainer articles to match the standard naming system: "Skill Trainer (Morrowind)", "Skill Trainer (Oblivion)", and "Skill Trainer (Skyrim)" (and any other relevant games. #Next, set up a disambig on the general topic page, as we have already done on, say, Alteration and Conjuration. #Sit back and admire our awesome work. :D Any objections or ideas? --— Radical D (bother \ 00:23, November 30, 2011 (UTC)